Rushin' Into Court (Enchi)
Synopsis In COS, Smogon suspects that Excadrill's several positive traits could leave it to a ban. Could their first suspect actually work? Plot A Thundurus stood on the back of a court, holding paper about the Pokemon's stats and two sets and their checks and counters. He finally broke the murmuring by saying, "Excadrill, you can come in." The Excadrill walked in. The Thundurus said, "Tyranitar... can you summon your sand to demonstrate how powerful Excadrill is?" The Tyranitar nodded. He was a rather quiet figure, though when seen alone, he's seen to usually be quite adamant. Sand appeared in the area the Excadrill to him. The rush came to him like cocaine. He left the room and came back in a second, holding several bags of food. A Mexican hat was on his head. "Arriba!" He yelled. He threw the bags to several people, making everyone cheer. The jury, a bunch of steel types destroyed by Excadrill among other Pokemon, just shook their heads. Excadrill sat at his seat next to a Politoed. He knew that Politoed was a good counter to unboosted Excadrill, so he'd probably do well helping. Thundurus said, "Excadrill, do you or do you not have an ability that boosts your speed under permanent sand?" Excadrill enthusiastically said, "Yessiree!" Thundurus smiled. "Alright, Excadrill, today we are here to talk about you moving to the Uber tier. I'd like to first send Pokemon who decreased in viability. I'd like to call Heatran to the stand." A spider-like figure troddled over to the stand. Thundurus said, "Heatran, you are KO'd by Excadrill's Earthquake. Would you like to tell us Excadrill's boost after Sand Rush and Swords Dance?" Heatran was a nerd and knew this quickly. "With proper investment, 810 attack and 550 speed." Everyone gasped. Murmurs through the crowd, such as "810? That's higher than Marowak's!" and "That's faster than some Choice Scarf Pokemon!" were heard. Excadrill said, "I'd like to call Politoed to the stand. He can vouch for me." A joyful figure ran to the stand. "Hii, guys!" Politoed said. "I'm Politoed, and I'd like to say Excadrill looks extremely overwhelming in OU at first, but when you look closer, you realize I'm a solid counter! I can remove Excadrill's sand with my Drizzle ability, survive any unboosted hit, and possibly kill with Scald! It's also harmed by entry hazards that Deoxys-S and Deoxys-D are almost guaranteed to setup!" The two Deoxys formes were quadruplets, with their brothers being separated in the Uber tier. They nodded. They had an obvious bond. "We do have great hazards, though I can counter Deoxys-D easily with a faster Taunt." Thundurus said, "Interesting case, Politoed. I'd like to call Skarmory to the stand." A bird ascended to the air and flew to the stand. Skarmory said with an Australian accent, "Oi! I'm the best counter to Excadrill there is! When using my common physically defensive spread, even Excadrill that manages to setup THREE Swords Dances, the maximum, only does 78.2% damage at max! I Whirlwind it away and then deal with it with a bigger threat!" Some of the people in the room clapped. Skarmory flew away. Thundurus sighed and said, "Excadrill, why are people saying that you're broken if Politoed counters you?" Excadrill shook his head and said, "All a bunch o' pussies who can't deal with me." Thundurus said, "Last person. I'd like to call Ludicolo, Kingdra, and Kabutops to the stand." The three were a street gang whose leader was a Politoed, not the same as the one in the room, though. The three said, "Our Politoed can cancel out his weather, yo!" Kabutops said. "And we can each KO with our boosted weather STAB, my man." The gang then ran away with their rain quickly boosting 'em. "Alright, I declare Excadrill NOT guilt---" "HOLD UP!" someone said. A Mandibuzz flew in the air. "Excadrill has KILLED two playstyles of OU: stall and defense. It can setup against slower Pokemon and destroy them. It also has another set: Defensive Rapid Spin. It functions PERFECTLY on teams that don't want to abuse sand. Many Pokemon are no longer viable, too. People are wasting their Deoxys-D slots using things like Hidden Power Ground just to deal good damage to Excadrill." Thundurus said, "Anything else?" Excadrill looked down. It was gonna be bad for him. "Excadrill may even be too much for Uber," Mandibuzz said. "Its speed is amazing, and its offensive stats are just enough. It'll lose to Kyogre and Groudon, but otherwise it's gonna be decent in there." Thundurus said, "All I need to know. Excadrill, this evidence is more than enough to lead me to say that you are guilty of your crimes and you will move to Uber. OU will now change for the better. No longer will Pokemon like steel types be destroyed. Uber will also have a new threat, and sand will be used more. I hope you understand. I hope you do well fighting the Legendary Pokemon, Exca." Excadrill nodded. He seemed happy. "Well, I don't care! If I'm still allowed to be used somewhere, I'm fine with that! Thank you!" Excadrill dashed out of the room. Characters * Thundurus * Excadrill * Groudon (mentioned) * Kyogre (mentioned) * Tyranitar * Skarmory * Politoed * Several steel type Pokemon